Perfecta
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Rukia sabe que la perfección no existe, sólo el placer. El placer del dolor, para sentirse viva. [BDSM]


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes son creación exclusiva de Kubo-san ¬¬ Yo solo intento hacer una historia pervertida para aquellos que les guste. Aunque debo advertirles (?) que contiene bastante OcC y sexo explícito. Lo bastante explicito que el **BDSM**[Bondage, disciplina, dominación, sumisión, sadismo y masoquismo] puede ser XD

.

**Perfecta **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Perfecta.

Cualquier persona que conoce a la dulce joven, no duda en denominarla con dicho adjetivo. Rukia Kuchiki es una mujer refinada, educada y servicial.

Una muñeca. La inocencia encarnada en una cordial muchacha.

De cortos cabellos brunos como gráciles hilos de seda, piel de porcelana y cuerpo menudo. Un rostro resaltado por delicadas facciones, orbes violetas enmarcados con espesas pestañas ébano, pequeños pómulos sonrosados y labios finos delineados en rojo cereza.

Sonrisa dulce e ingenua.

Pero encerrada en una jaula de oro, la representación de su vida llena de prohibiciones por ser la hermana menor de una de las personas más ricas y poderosas de Karakura. Ella es elegante y suave.

Perfecta.

Cuan equivocados estaban. Rukia sabe que la perfección no existe.

Sólo el placer del dolor. Su única forma de sentir que aún permanecía con vida.

…

Una noche al mes, la cita no puede cambiar o esperar.

Rukia sabe que nadie la sigue, nadie conoce su secreto del ático. La mansión siempre está sola, ningún sirviente le da prioridad a un lugar tan ajeno a la admirable fachada del interior. Ella atraviesa los escalones, la medianoche suena en el reloj y sus pasos no se detienen. Llega al último pasillo alumbrado por unas pequeñas lámparas blanquecinas, abre con sigilo e irrumpe con calma. Sin presiones o apuraciones. Entra a la habitación y la repentina oscuridad no le incomoda. Repentinamente la amarillenta luz de una flama aparece al otro extremo, ella queda parada en el mismo lugar, observando a su sombra jugar en la pared gracias al contraste amarillo y naranja de la llama.

Y las siluetas desaparecen de repente. Le han vendado los ojos.

La seda negra cubre sus orbes, la hunde en una profundad oscuridad más inquietante que la vieja habitación.

Alguien la jala y ríe por la torpeza de sus pies al golpear algunas cajas en el suelo. Para en un punto desconocido del salón.

Cuando aquel estorboso camisón de exquisita tela cae de sus hombros hasta el suelo de madera, deja al descubierto la desnudez de su delicado cuerpo. Ignora que el hombre frente a ella le mira y sonríe. Aquellos ojos miel inician un delirante escaneo. Observa aquel bello rostro, baja poco a poco detallando cada centímetro de piel blanca. Desciende. Un delgado cuello, hombros estrechos y una clavícula acentuada por la curvatura de los huesos. Sus senos son pequeños pero firmes, adornados por el rosa pálido de sus pezones. La hendidura de su ombligo y la estrecha cintura contrasta con las generosas caderas. Su intimidad decorada por aquel seductor vello de negro. Da la vuelta, deleitándose por esa espalda frágil y las firmes nalgas de melocotón. Largas y estilizadas piernas, terminantes en pies pequeños. Cada parte tapizada por el vello de su tez, casi transparente.

Un deleite para la vista.

—¿Comenzamos, pequeña zorra?

La vulgaridad en su leguaje no le sorprende, al contrario, le excita. Esa voz le encanta.

Porque Ichigo es su Amo y él la domina. Está bajo sus absolutas órdenes. Conoce el placer de poseer el control sobre otro ser humano. A Rukia también le gusta dominarlo, sentir el deleite de humillarlo, postrarlo ante sus pies como un vil perro. Ella también es su dueña; su Ama.

Pero esa noche desea sentirse sumisa. Y el collar de cuerpo que pronto adorna su cuello lo grita.

Kurosaki levanta sus manos, las ata sobre su cabeza, casi colgando. Sus pies desnudos apenas rozan el suelo. Posiblemente utiliza una de las vigas del techo. El nudo es bastante apretado, el simple hecho de mover sus muñecas hace que la soga enrojezca su piel. Después él sujeta su cintura con una banda de piel, casi como un molesto corsé del siglo pasado. Le falta aire a sus pulmones, pero no le importa, está viva. Eso lo demuestra.

Ichigo la deja expuesta. Ya no es la chica que impone caprichos. Solo obedece.

Una opresión en los labios le hace abrir la boca, siente el sabor plastificado de una bola dura.

El aroma a vainilla de las velas comienza a marearla y la sensibilidad brazos desaparece lentamente.

Otro olor dulzón llega a su nariz, un olor bastante familiar. Recuerda; es la colonia de Ichigo.

Kurosaki desea marcarla como suya, que su olor adentre su cuerpo. Moja un poco su dedo incide, solo una ligera pizca. Con la otra mano abre sus piernas y los labios inferiores también, mostrándole aquel rosado botoncillo de carne. Está húmedo y caliente. Palpitante de atención. Ichigo dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y, sin ninguna consideración, coloca su dedo sobre el clítoris de la morena. Rukia retuerce su cuerpo ante el repentino y exquisito ardor. La mordaza en la boca no la deja gritar, pero sus pies patalean un segundo, el ardor le pica y su intimidad se humedece al doble. Los gimoteos de su garganta alagan a Kurosaki, quien sin misericordia vuelve a tocar el mismo punto, solo que ésta vez lo aprieta con fuerza.

Los muslos de Kuchiki se tensan, la venda de seda deja pasar algunas lágrimas que manchan sus sonrosadas mejillas y la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios moja su cuello.

Su interior quema, la sensación abrasadora le dobla las rodillas.

Es hora de su premio, ella lo sabe. La lengua húmeda entra en su interior. Rukia mueve las caderas para que esa lasciva lengua llegue más profunda, pese al ardor, la saliva tibia le conforta. El continúo movimiento de sus caderas no cesa. E Ichigo ve la oportunidad de llevar su mano hasta los sinuosos senos, retorciendo uno de los rosados pezones.

Ella vuelve a gemir por el dolor.

—Te has portado como cualquiera. ¿Quieres más?

Baja la cabeza, asiente. Ichigo por fin desata la cuerda, ella deja caer los brazos lánguidamente. Respira libre por unos segundos, él retira la venda negra y la mordaza. Rukia observa nuevamente, Ichigo toma un lugar frente a ella, sentando sobre una caja de madera. Sus piernas están abiertas y baja la cremallera de su pantalón de cuero, dejando libre su erección.

Kuchiki relame sus labios.

—Sé buena chica.

—Sí, Amo.

Susurro débil y deseoso de placer.

Se hinca entre sus piernas, sus pequeñas manos toman aquel imponente pedazo de carne, caliente. Abre la boca, cubre sus dientes con sus finos labios y penetra su propia cavidad bucal. Su boca engulle completamente el miembro de Kurosaki, por un momento se atraganta al sentir la punta hasta la garganta y un sabor salado. Unas ligeras arcadas se apoderan de su cuerpo, pero recupera la respiración cuando el pene de Ichigo sale otra vez. Rukia remoja sus labios con más saliva y vuelve a tragarse la hombría de su Amo. Utiliza su pequeña lengua para masajear la piel desde la base a la punta.

Entonces, Ichigo no soporta más, la gira tumbándola sobre aquel cajón de madera, juega su duro miembro entre las blancas nalgas hasta desesperarla. Mete sus dedos en su humedad intimidad y la hace gemir.

—Perfecta —susurra sobre su odio.

Rukia ríe, la perfección no existe, sólo el placer. El placer del dolor.

Ella da la vuelta besando hambrienta los labios contrarios y él la penetra haciéndole clamar de lujuria. Kuchiki deshace aquella máscara de buenos modales y perfectas poses de gente hipócrita. Porque Ichigo —un sirviente más en su mansión— le hace conocer una noche al mes, que con cada golpe, tortura y embestida, puede sentirse viva.

En ese momento, "su jaula de oro" convierte sus inquebrantables barrotes en fino y trasparente cristal.

Y ella los rompe sin ningún arrepentimiento.

No es _perfecta_.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Es pequeño, pero si a alguien le interesa, lo puedo tomar en cuenta para hacer una historia más amplia, con más técnicas y términos, que son bastantes. La verdad es que el mundo del BSDM es muy extenso, esto es solo un pequeñísima probadita de este tema n.n Cada persona tiene sus preferencias, y me gustaría que dejaran su comentario (claro que sin ofensas ¬¬) esto lo hice con mucho esfuerzo :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y pues ojala pronto nos volvamos a leer por aquí. **_

_**Me voy y espero que estén bien! Y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer**___**\(°~°)/**


End file.
